Snorkels are well known to include shaped breather tubes enabling users to swim with their face immersed in the water while breathing through the tube. Typically, a snorkel includes a first end having a mouthpiece. The mouthpiece is attached to an elongate tube that is curved so that a second end of the snorkel may be positioned upwardly above the head of the user. With the second end out of the water, the user may position his or her face within the water while still being able to breathe freely through the breather tube.
A problem with conventional snorkel devices is that they accumulate water within the breather tube at a result of the second end of the snorkel submerged beneath the water surface. This may occur for example where the user decides to dive beneath the water surface. This may also occur in rough water or swells, where the water levels may change quickly and rise above the height of the second end of the snorkel. Another problem with conventional snorkel devices is that, once water gets into the breather tube, the user is required to purge the water within the breather tube prior to being able to inhale via the breather tube.
Some snorkels include valves for keeping the water out of the breather tube while allowing air into and out of the tube. However, water still penetrates through the valve. Additionally, even where a valve may operate well initially, such valves are prone to wear and water leakage over time.